Beaver Brothers
by sky665
Summary: Dagget gets Norb to go on an 'adventure' with him, but things turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm a bit rusty since I haven't written a fanfic for a looong long time. So here goes something! 

**Disclaimer: I dun own these cute little beavers **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Norb," Dagget asked Norb the 20th time as they walked through the woods. Norb kept looking straight ahead and tried to ignore Dag.

"Norb, hey Norb, Norb, Norb, Norby, Norb-o, Norb… Norb."

"What!?" Norb asked stopping to look back at his brother Dag. "What, what, what?!"

"Are we there yet?"

Norb sighed and tried to stay calm. "No Dagget. For the billionth trillionth time, we are not there yet. The great mystical tree of treely ness is veeery very far away. I told you this before we left when you wanted to go on this fun little, 'adventure'" He put up his hands to made air quotes as he said 'adventure'. Ever since Dagget had watched this special on TV about a mystical tree, he had been begging Norb for them to go on an 'adventure' to find it. "You're the one who dragged me into this, so stop complaining."

Dag scowled at Norb, "Fine. I won't complain anymore."

"You're sure? You won't complain one more time until we find this mistahcal tree of treely ness? Not one peep?" Norb asked with doubtful expression.

"Yep"

"You promise?"

"Promise"

"Good," Norb said as he continued following his map towards the tree. Dag followed along, trying to stay as quiet as quietly possible.

-3 Minutes Later-

"Are we there yet?" Dagget asked again.

Norb looked back at Dag and tried to hold in his anger, "You promised you'd stop that!"

"Stop wha?"

"Stop asking if we're there yet"  
"I had my fingers behind my back," Dag told him with a cheesy smile.

Norb couldn't hold in his anger any longer. "Fine, you want to go to this Mystical tree so badly!?" He asked, and ripped up the map in front of Dagget's face, "Then go find it yourself!" He yelled at him, and stopped off angrily.

"Aw, c'mon Norb! Don't be like that!," Dag yelled after his brother as he stomped off. Dag stood there in an awkward 'what do I do now' kind of way.

"Fine, I didn't need him anyways," Dag said to himself as he tried to put the ripped up map back together. "Now lets see… you just walk this way… then go over here… No wait is that a tree or a river mark…"

Dag tried to follow the map as best as good, but it was no good. He sighed and dropped the pieces of map on the ground mumbling and grumbling to himself. Suddenly Dagget felt something breathing down his back. He froze and slowly turned around to face a cranky hungry Bobcat that had been waken up from its nap by two loud beaver brothers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, c'mon Norb! Don't be like that," Norb heard his brother yell back to him as he walked off. He ignored it and grumbled to himself about Dagget. He shouldn't even had agreed to go on this 'adventure' with him anyways. After all, there was nothing great about a tree. 'Mystical' tree or not, it was still a tree and he felt stupid to let Dagget talk him into this. Now they were far from home in the middle of the woods without a map.

Norb stopped and sat down sighing. Ripping up the map was his bad. Now they were lost in the middle of the woods. "I guess I better go back and find Dag before were both lost while being lost from each other," Norb said to himself as he got up.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Right away Norb knew that scream was his brother's. Leave it to Dag to get into trouble when he left him alone for just a second. Quickly, Norb ran off toward the direction that he heard the scream come from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norb ran over to find Dagget being chased by a Bobcat. "Daaaageet! What're you doing!?" He yelled over at him.

"Nyeeeee!!!" Dag replied as the bobcat continued to chase him around.

"Um, um, don-don't worry Dag! I'll save you," Norb yelled at him, looking around desperately for an idea. But Norb was idealess, and all he could do was follow as Dag ran desperately away from the bobcat chased him deeper into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now… It's not great, and I'm still ah bit rusty. Review and lemmie know whatcha think, and if enough people like it I can continue


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I didn't really get any reviews from anybody saying they liked it except from a friend of mine, but I'll finish the story anyways.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own these beavers**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dag ran for his live as the bobcat continued to chase him through the woods. He was starting to grow tired of this chase, and didn't know how much longer he could keep going. He looked back at the bobcat chasing him to see if it was tiring too, but unfortunately it was not.

Norb tried his best to keep up with the two, but they were too far ahead. However, he was close enough to see where they were headed. Norb froze as he saw Dag was about to be chased off a cliff.

"DAGGGEETT!!" He cried after his brother. "WATCH OUT! YOU'RE HEADING FOR A CLIFF!"

Dag looked back again when he heard his named being called by a familiar voice. But now Dag wasn't looking where he was going.

Norb panicked, "DAG! IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Dag looked back ahead just in time for him to skid to a stop. He waved his arms around to keep balance and lean back over away form the edge. "Phew," he whispered underneath his breath as he looked down at the steep cliff.

Sadly, the bobcat hadn't noticed the cliff ahead and hadn't stopped running after Dag. In fact, seeing Dag stopping was such a surprise to him that when the bobcat tried to stop he instead slid and bumped into Dag, throwing them both off the cliff.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Norb's heart stopped. He froze stiff with fear and disbelief. In a daze he gained control over his feet and stumbled over towards the edge of the cliff and peered down. It was very steep, and too foggy near the bottom to see anything.

"Daggie?" He asked in what was meant to be a yell but came out a screeched whisper. "D-dag!?" He tried to yell again, but came out the same.

After a long pause he told himself that Dag was probably okay. "He's fallen lotsa times before. Y-yeah. I'm sure he's fine."

Norb continued to tell himself this, but in his head he knew that this may not be true. He scanned around the area until he found a path that lead toward to the bottom of the cliff. Still stumbling to control his feet, Norb carefully made his way down the cliff.

As he reached the bottom, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look around for his brother, fearing for what he might find. Norb debated wither or not he should in his head for a few seconds. Finally he took a big sigh and started looking around.

Norb clenched his hand tight near his heart out of fright when he spotted a clump of fur a while away from him. He was afraid to go see if it were his brother or the bobcat. Then he soon realized it didn't matter what it was, and he didn't need to find out. If one of them hadn't survived the fall, then neither of them would have.

Norb looked away. He sat down and put his hand in his hands. He wanted to cry but no tears came. His brother was dead. He didn't want to accept this, but he had to. As he began to walk back up the cliff he tried to keep himself together.

Norb had to sit once he reached the top of the cliff. His feet wouldn't listen anymore, and he began to sob quietly as the memories of his brother raced by.

"If I only hadn't yelled at him," He told to himself. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have left him." Norb was silent for a moment as he grew angry by his actions. He stared off into space as his mind went from anger to depression once again. "If only I see him one more time…"

"See who one more time?" asked a familiar voice.

Norb flinched from the sudden voice of nowhere. Quickly he turned to see Dag standing behind him. He stared in disbelief with mouth wide opened.

Dag stared at him concerned, "What's wrong with you? You look like you saw ah ghost or something"

"Bah-nyeah-how-But you- I saw- how-…_Daggie_? Is that…really you?"

Dag looked down at himself as to see for himself, "Uhm, yeah I'm pretty sure."

"But I saw you fall off that cliff!" Dag yelled pointed over towards where he had fallen.

Dag nodded, "Yeah that would've really hurt if I hadn't grabbed onto a twig sticking out of the ground and climbed back up."

Norb smiled and wiped away any clues that he had been crying, not wanting to be made fun of. "I'm so glad you're okay… I thought…"

"Thought what?"

Norb was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "Never mind," He said as he stood up.

"Come on then Dag. Let's go find that tree Muystical Tree of Treelyness"

-----------------------------------------

Thee End! Not the best, but I don't think it's the worst. I took a cartoon and tried to make a drama outta it Okie? And Shyea of course I couldn't kill Daggie. I'm not that evil.


End file.
